Welcome Home/Chapter 5
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the at the bottom of the page. Chapter 5 When they were going through all the boring stuff about dorms, expectations and such yesterday, the teachers had also given Violet her timetable. Her first session was science. Violet was walking towards the lab. Both Summer and Liberty had decided not to do science, and frankly, Violet didn't feel that comfortable around Rhonda. Rhonda was a nice enough person, but something felt... wrong. "So tell me, Rhonda," Violet was about to ask a question that had been taring on her mind for a while now, "why were you so late yesterday." Rhonda looked around to make sure no one was listening, and then answered "I was out talking to this really cute guy." Violet tensed. She was feeling a bit shaky, and a bit like she was going to be sick. Did she really feel that threatened? "Who?" Violet asked, dreading the answer. "His name is Derek." Violet's heart continued beating. "Yeah, he's really cute," Rhonda continued, "and I think he might like me just as much as I like him." Violet and Rhonda arrived at the science room. There, waiting for them, was a man with white, spiky hair. He was wearing a lab coat and some odd, swirly glasses. Already waiting were four students, one of which Violet Spotted as Chaz and, based on the way Rhonda stared, one of them was Derek. Violet felt a bit disappointing that Travis wasn't there. "Welcome, ladies and gents, welcome to science!" the man loudly announced, "I am Dr. F! Your science teacher! So listen everyone, everything in science is done in pairs. So everyone, partner up. An choose wisely! It will be this person for the rest of the year!" Everyone broke off to get into pairs. "Umm, could I..." Rhonda started, "See if you can go with Derek? Go, I don't mind." "Thanks!" Violet looked around. Chaz had paired up with a brown hair man, and Rhonda was with Derek. "So," Violet said, walking up to the last remaining guy, "I guess its you and me." "Yeah." He replied. He wore a cute, lavender outfit, with a hat. He had a flower tucked in his pocket, and there was a blush on his adorable face. "Violet Nightshade." Violet introduced. "Daniel." Daniel replied. "Right!" Dr. F interrupted, "Now that we all have partners, lets get going." Dr. F lead them into the lab, in which there were four benches. Violet and Daniel took one, and saw that there were two test tubes and a beaker. There was a transparent liquid in one test tube, and some gold in the other. "Okay class!" Dr. F began, "Were doing a simple experiment today. Were going to see what happens when you mix Gold with this mysterious liquid. Allow me to show you how were going to format all our experiments in out work books..." Dr. F continued on with the lesson. It was all pretty simple stuff. Mixing the two together caused the water to turn a bright green, as Violet expected. They learnt about the basics of what they would be learning throughout the year. Just the basics of any first class. What interested Violet the most was talking to Daniel. At first Daniel was shy, but eventually he stated talking about how he was the Lord of Cutopia, and how he had come to the Royal Academy to escape his mother for a while. Afterwards, the bell rang, and Violet headed off to her next class, Athletics. When Violet arrived, she saw Summer was waiting for her. "Hey Violet, about time you got here!" Summer said in her usual bubbly voice. "Hello." "Are you really going to wear that dress? We are meant to wear something comfortable." "This is comfortable." "Sure, sure. But hey, there's something awesome! Travis is in this class!" "What?! Really?!" "Yeah, he's right over there!" Violet looked to wear Summer pointed, and saw him. Sitting there in his most handsome glory. He was wearing the school uniform. He was having a drink from a water bottle, and, turned to see Violet staring. She tried to look away, but she couldn't. He was so magnificent. Nearly perfect. He walked up to them. "Ladies." Travis said, grinning, and walked away. Violet found herself giggling uncontrollably. When Travis was gone, Summer approached. "Well, your certainty into him." "Who wouldn't be? The way he smiles, they way he walks, he's so kind, so smart, and so damn handsome. He's perfect!" The conversation was interrupted by Mr. Miller, the athletics teacher, who went on about the same, intro stuff as science. The whole day was like that, teachers explaining there expectations, what they were teaching, all stuff Violet knew from science. Next to no work was done, so Violet spent the time noting down her classmates and aspects of her teachers. Things that would actually be helpful. Lunch break was good. She was able to talk to Rhonda, Summer and Liberty about the things that were happening through out school, the classes and teachers and classmates and such. Violet also got a chance to get some looks in at Travis, and, when he caught her doing so, to her complete and utter delight, he smiled back at her. By the time the girls had had enough of chatting, it was getting dark, so they went back to there cabins to get ready for the next day. As the lights were off, and the others were asleep, Violet lay on her bed, dreaming of the great things that were going to happen at the Royal Academy. Her education, her friends, and, if she played her cards right, her future with Travis. Maybe she told herself. Maybe. Category:Welcome Home Chapters